You Got Two Choices
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Edward returns six years later after leaving to go west and he doesn't like what he finds.


You got two choices

It had been almost six years since Edward had left Resembool and he was now twenty four. The traveling West and learning more about alchemy had been a success. Al was still in the East studying but Edward was done and he was looking forward to getting back home. It was time to rebuild is childhood home and live his life out. He had left after he somewhat proposed to Winry that day six years ago at the train station. But about four years ago he had told her not to wait and he knew he had broken her heart. He heard about a year after that she had gotten married to some guy she had met and he really didn't know anything about him. He wasn't looking forward to staying with Pinako, Winry and Winry's husband while he got the house started but Granny had insisted when he called so here he was walking off the train.

As he walked down the long dirt road with his waist length hair blowing in the breeze _'I'm going to hate this guy I know it' _He walked a little farther _'CRAP! I guess I have to give the guy a chance' _tightening the grip on his suitcase he saw the house come into view '_Shit why am I so nervous? It's just like coming back before.'_ But no, It actually wasn't and he knew it, would Winry even talk to him? Could he even talk to her? Or would they just exist in the same house not saying a word? He got to the edge of the yard and Den began to bark. The dog was old and didn't move so well anymore but as he limped up to Edward he sniffed him and knew his smell as Edward bent down "Heeey Den nice to see you boy."

"Well, all be damned you shrimp." Pinako puffed her pipe "I think you've grown two more inches Ed." _'She always has to put my height down doesn't she?'_ Edward thought standing up straight and smiling "Hey you old short pipe puffing air bag." He walked up the stairs and put his suitcase down "Are you hungry Ed?" He slightly smiled looking out over the countryside "No Granny I'm just a little tired from the train ride." He searched around waiting for Winry to poke her head out from some place to give him a dirty look or throw something at him but there was nothing. So he chalked it up to her not wanting to talk to him '_This is going to be a long month.'_ He thought but he knew he could have a least one room built in a month that he could stay in.

"Well you know where your room is Ed. Go on in and have a nap before dinner." Pinako puffed her pipe watching him look around "If you're looking for Winry she's in her room." Pinako knew that Winry was hiding. You see Winry's husband had become quite abusive towards her in the last couple of years. He couldn't find a job and Winry was supporting them and he had also discovered alcohol spending most of his time at the bar "Why don't you go say hi to her Ed she's had a really hard time the past couple of years." Pinako had tried to help but Winry's husband even scared her when he was drunk.

Smiling he turned to walk to the door "Alright granny." Wondering what the hell was going on Edward walked into the old house '_Still feels like home._' He thought walking up the stairs to he and Al's old room but passing Winry's room he heard the sound of her crying. God he hated to hear her cry it was something that he and Al had tried to avoid all their lives. He stopped and lifted his hand and gently knocked on the door "Winry, it's me Ed." From behind the door he heard her blow her nose "Hello Edward I'm sorry but I'm a mess can we talk later please." He was hoping she would open the door but then again he didn't blame her she probably didn't want to see him "Yeah sure we can." Lowering his head feeling disappointed. Walking to his room he was feeling the fatigue of the trip as he opened the door and dropped his suitcase and sighed. Taking his jacket off he tossed it over the chair _'Room still looks the same'_ he thought walking over and sitting on the bed he dropped his head into his hands. Lying back on the bed he stared at the ceiling remembering the last time he was here as his eyes drooped and he dozed off into a deep sleep.

Winry had knocked quietly on the door and there was no answer so she turned the knob and slightly opened it to see him sprawled across the bed with his shirt slightly up and his hand on his stomach. '_Same old Ed' _she thought laughing slightly to herself as she walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. She liked to watch him sleep she had since they were children and even though he had told her to get on with her life and not to wait for him she still loved him deeply in her heart. She took a light blanket from the chair and covered him as he stirred some and whispered "Winry I'm sorry." she stopped for a second and realized he was dreaming then lightly smiled knowing that she was in his dreams. As she turned she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror '_Damn I thought I put enough on to cover that.'_ She thought examining the makeup job she did on her eye that was black from the screaming match with her husband the night before.

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen her grandmother turned around and sighed "He hit you again?" she puffed her pipe as she turned to look out the window "If you're trying to hide it from Ed you better do a better job than that dear." Pinako knew Edward would spot it a mile away. In her own way she thought that was the reason she wanted him back here. But then again Winry and this guy were married so Ed really had no say about it but she hoped having him here would slow the beatings on Winry.

Dinner was ready and Winry was setting the table when Edward walked into the kitchen. "Something smells delicious guys." He looked at Winry and she smiled never turning her face directly at him though. '_She's still as beautiful as ever'_ He thought getting his first look at her after six years she pointed to the chair on the other side of the table and he sat down. "I'll get your plate for you Edward" she said grabbing the plate and filling it with food then she turned back around to set it in front of him and her hair moved out of her face. Looking up he was stunned at the shiner she had "Winry what happened to your eye?" she shyly backed off and lightly smiled "Oh stupid me was walking down the stairs and I forgot to duck and one of the beams in the basement caught me in the eye." She moved her hair back over it and dropped her gaze as she turned and sat down. Edward looked at Pinako knowing Winry wasn't that clumsy she had been going down those stairs for as long as he could remember and never did that as Pinako shrugged her shoulders. Looking back to Winry he smiled a slight smile "You have to be more careful Winry." Shrugging her shoulders "I know." Grabbing his fork Edward dug in because he was starved after his long trip "This is great you guys always did cook the best." Both Pinako and Winry looked at each other and smiled and began to eat themselves. It was about fifteen minutes later when the front door burst open and they heard something crash to the floor "WINRY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Winry jumped up and ran towards the kitchen door and Edward couldn't believe the way he just called her. Getting up from the table he walked to the kitchen door "Ed that's her husband remember that." Edward could feel his blood begin to boil as he walked into the living room. Watching as Winry tried to help her slopping drunk husband into the house without breaking anything else. Scott turned to see Edward standing there and he had grown to hate him from the way Pinako and Winry talked about him. He was tired of being compared to him and living in his shadow and now that he saw Edward he really didn't know what all the fuss was about. He thought he looked a little small and girly with his long hair "So you must be Edward." He looked at Winry "This is who you were going to marry before me? He doesn't look like much." Winry could see Edward getting pissed as he watched her husband smack her "Can't you walk straight woman?" Edward taking a deep breath walked over "Here Winry let me." He threw Scott's arm around his shoulder and grabbed the back of his pants and drug him off upstairs and as they walked Scott proceeded to tell him how you had to keep a woman in line or she'd run all over you.

Opening their bedroom door Edward actually flung him across the room and hitting the bed Scott turned around and stared at him "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were walking pretty good on your own." Scott gave him a puzzled look "Yeah alright." As Edward stood there disgusted at this man he knew he couldn't do what he wanted to do so he just forced a smile "Goodnight I guess I'll see you in the morning." Shutting the door all he wanted to do was put this guys head through it _'I knew I fucking wasn't going to like him.'_ He shrugged it off and walked back down stairs to the kitchen where Pinako had already grabbed a towel and had it on Winry's busted lip. Looking at her he thought this was his fault if he hadn't of called and broke things off she'd still be waiting for him.

He sat down and began to finish his dinner as both women stared at him because he hadn't said a word until he looked up at her eye "So this beam you ran into do you want me to fix it or leave it the way it is for now?" Winry's eyes widened because she knew exactly what he was asking so she lowered her head "No Edward leave it alone for now." He threw his head back and sighed, "Alright Winry" he said softly.

Two nights later Edward was lying in bed and in the room next door he could hear her and her husband fighting over something. Well he knew what it was when he heard her husband "What bitch you don't want to give it to me when your ex-boyfriends right next door?" Edward slammed the pillow over his head trying to block out the yelling till he heard her yelling "No, NO SCOTT PLEASE DON'T" then a hard thud "NOOOOO" then a smack. Edward got up and flung the door open headed for their room "EDWARD!" Pinako yelled just as his hand reached for the knob "You can't do that son." Edward threw his hands to his head as he turned around "Am I suppose too just stand by and let this happen granny?" Pinako sighed "That's up to her" as she walked up to him "And that's her husband Ed." Edward looked back at the door and he heard all kinds of commotion going on in there but granny was right as much as he hated to admit it he couldn't do a damn thing about it. '_If I would have just married her she'd be safe right now'_ he thought walking back to his room and that whole night he sat there and listened to Winry's whimpering and crying through the wall. Feeling she was just on the other side he put his hand to the wall to try and give her some comfort.

The next morning he was standing on the porch when she came out "I'm sorry if we kept you up last night." He turned and the pain that shot through him seeing her bruised up face was unbelievable as he closed his eyes trying to fight the urge to go rip Scott's throat out "No Winry it's fine really." She walked up behind him with a hair tie in her hand "Granny says you're going to work on your old house today." He turned and looked out across the countryside "Yes I am." She took his hair and began braiding it "Well to work you need this out of your way." He closed his eyes remembering the many times she braided his hair before. As she braided she began to softly speak "He wasn't always like this Edward. When I married him he was kind and gentle but it's gone downhill in the past couple of years." Her husband was walking down the stairs when he saw this touching moment between his wife and Edward and feeling the hatred for Edward burn in his stomach he continued to watch. As she finished his hair he turned around and smiled at her not wanting to say anything else "Thank you Winry" and leaning over he kissed her cheek before he started walking down the steps. Scott stood there and knew Edward still had feelings for his wife and now she was flirting with Edward he knew he had to do something about this. He was tired of always being compared to Edward and he knew his wife still loved him deep in her heart '_Well if Edward would have stayed things would be like this. If Edward was here things would go this way. I really wish Edward would come back because I made a mistake marrying you._' He heard her say that one night when she thought he was passed out.

Edward had been working on his old house all day and now he had to go back and watch as Winry suffered for his stupidity._ 'God why didn't I just let her wait'_ he thought walking down the dirt road _'I can't help but think what would of happened if I would have married her. Why was I such a fool?' _he kicked a rock and sent it flying through the air. As he walked up to the house Winry was outside washing from what he saw was blood from her nightgown. She was startled as he walked up "I'm sorry Winry." She turned to see his face and tears that were forming in his eyes "I had no idea it was this bad."

She smiled a slight smile at him "Don't worry it's my burden to bare Edward." She rinsed her nightgown and hung it on the line. But it wasn't just her burden he also felt the guilt of her being in this situation. Turning to her he looked at her seriously "I guess you're lucky you haven't had any children to get caught up in this." She got a hurtful look in her eyes and tears began to flow as she looked at him '_CRAP! WHAT DID I SAY?!_' He was stunned and wondered what she was so upset about "Winry what's wrong?" Her head lowered as she wiped her tears "About two years ago I got pregnant but I lost the baby." He knew there was more to this story and he wanted to know how she lost the baby he knew how much Winry wanted children. "Winry what happened?" she was hesitant not wanting him to blow but she had to tell someone because it had been eating her up since that day "I was pushed down the stairs." He felt a tightness in his chest as he choked out "Who pushed you?" she didn't say a word she didn't have to the look on her face said it all. Seeing the hatred in Edward's eyes she knew she shouldn't have told him as he turned she grabbed his hand "Edward, please don't do anything."

He didn't understand why she just wouldn't let him beat the crap out of this guy. Did she actually love him? Or was it that she knew Edward would probably kill him. Scott watched her grab his hand from the window '_What a fucking whore. Does she want to do him now?'_ He decided to go drowned his sorrows at the bar with whiskey and the nice ladies they had there. _'At least they treat me right'_ he thought turning and taking money out of Winry's purse.

Turning to her and staring at her hand grabbing his "Do you love him?" she couldn't answer him as she stared at the ground and his voice got a little higher "WINRY DO YOU LOVE HIM?" he saw her flinch at his voice so he turned and pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that." As she rested her head on his shoulder she had to tell him "No Edward I love you I always have." His heart sank as he held onto her a few extra minutes then she leaned back "But a lot of good that did me huh?" she turned to walk off "Like I said it's my burden and mistake and now I have to live with it."

'_Damn it Elric you're such a fucking idiot' _he thought watching her walk off into the house _'I can't believe he pushed her down the fucking stairs' _he lowered his head_ 'killing her child.' _ Edward couldn't stand it anymore he had to get that room done so he could move into it. After he had lunch he walked back to the top of the hill and worked his frustration and madness off _' I can't believe she still loves me and now that I'm here she's stuck in that damn rotten marriage.'_ He wanted to kick himself but as he hammered the nails in the board he heard a familiar voice screaming in distress and as he looked up he saw Pinako limping towards where he was. He jumped down and ran over to her "Granny what happened?" she pushed him towards the way to her house "You have to go. Help her. He's completely lost it. I tried to stop him but he pushed me. HE'S BEATING HER ED!" Edward's eyes widened as he stood up "I'm afraid he's going to kill her this time." Edward turned and took off running as fast as he could to Pinako's when he reached the door he ran in and saw Den whimpering on the ground at the bottom of the stairs reaching his hand down he knew the dog had been kicked "It's okay boy." Then he heard the crashing and screaming coming from upstairs and taking the stairs two at a time he reached Winry's door just in time to see her fly over the bed and hit the wall.

That was it Edward snapped as he ran in while Scott was trying to walk across the bed "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHORE!" Placing himself in between Winry and Scott he stared Scott in the face "Why don't you try me on for size." Then he threw a punch that sent Scott flying backwards into the dresser.

Looking over his shoulder and seeing her lying there semi-conscious Edward saw red and he could only think of protecting her now. Scott stumbled to his feet and started at Edward again he knew Winry didn't want him to fight him so he dodged his hits with martial arts blocks then kicked him in the stomach and knocked him into the wall again. Winry came to some and looked up "Edward" he turned to look at her and she saw those amber pools that usually had such love and kindness in them full of fire and hatred. He looked to her for his next move thinking that the next time Scott would kill her. While he waited for her answer it took her a few seconds but he finally got it as she nodded her head yes. Giving Edward permission to do what he saw fit and he let go on Scott with everything he had. Scott had hit the ground several times and was bleeding from every place, and had deep cuts in some places with a fat lip, black eye, broken nose and a few broken ribs. The last time he landed Edward could have sworn he heard his ankle snap as he walked over and wrapped his arm around Scott's neck and growled in his ear "I may not look like much but I can sure kick the shit out of a scum like you huh?" Edward tightened his grip on his neck as he put his automail knee in Scotts back and pulled his head up to where his mouth was almost snapping his spin as he spat through gritted teeth "You have two choices" Scott wheezed out "What's that?"

Edward smiled a devious smile then leaned into his ear "You can divorce her and I let you live or I can bury you in the back yard right now."

Scott knew maybe he had pushed Edward too far and he had also underestimated him. Knowing he had no choice and wanting to live he agreed by nodding "Fine I'll divorce the bitch" Edward smacked him in the head "She's not a bitch you asshole." Edward stood up and opened the window and started throwing his clothes out of it as Winry watched and Scott glared at her the whole time then when Edward finished he walked up by Scott sitting on the ground. "Oh yeah there's one thing I forgot." Rearing his foot back he kicked him square in the mouth and blood gushed out "That was for her baby you fucking prick." Then grabbing him by the back of the shirt he pulled him up and was going to escort him out the front door but then Edward had second thoughts on how he treated Winry so he turned and threw him out the open window. Scott bounced off the porch top and landed hard on the ground as he wheezed to breathe and groaned to get up. Pinako came walking up and just looked at him lying on the ground all fucked up and she gave him a sly look and leaned over some so he could hear her "See boy that's my son up there and you fucked with the wrong women." Then she kicked him in the leg and hobbled inside.

Edward walked over and scooped Winry up off the floor and laid her in the bed. He then walked to the bathroom and grabbing a towel he wet it and walked back in the room. Sitting beside her he began to wipe the blood from her face and head "Your safe now Winry" he slightly smiled at her. He cleaned her up and let her rest for the night all the while sitting by her bed. Pinako came in a few times to check on them and she cracked a smile because Edward was on the floor the first time with his mouth open and his hand on his stomach. Then the second time she came in Winry had crawled on the floor with him and they were sleeping like they did when they were kids.

A few days later Edward had accompanied Winry to file for a divorce now all she had to do was get Scott to sign the papers. Edward took them and walked into the bar and seeing Edward Scott tried to run but Edward caught him and grabbing him around the neck and explaining it would be in his best interest to sign them Scott didn't hesitate. Everyone in town had warned Scott about Edward after he got the shit kicked out of him and everyone had laughed at him for trying to take on the Fullmetal alchemist.

Many months had passed and Edward had finished one room and the kitchen of the house. He knew this was going to be a project as he sat on the roof watching Winry as she walked up. She had a basket with her and he knew what that meant "Appllllle piiiie." Jumping down off the roof he met her by the door and she held up the basket "Guess what this is?" Edward smiled a huge smile "Apple pie?" she lifted the lid of the basket and he leaned down and inhaled deeply "I have missed your apple pie Winry." He smiled taking the basket from her and wrapping his arm around her neck "Come on let me show you the kitchen" then he kissed her cheek and squeaked out "Where the plates are." She smiled up at him "Do you have plates Edward?" he thought for a minute "Naaah, who needs plates when you got hands." They both laughed as they entered the house and it was good to see her finally laugh again.


End file.
